When anger leads to love
by anari01
Summary: 3 years of anger managment and now Kagome has one last task to do to escape those horifying sessions.Babysitting.but When anger grips you so tightly and you can't move on.How will loving someone take you away from the past and into the future.SessKag


Okay another fic. Yup and a sesshomaru and Kagome pairing at that. Well this resembles a friend. She's just a ticking time bomb of anger so i wound up doing a story about it. I hope you all like it. Thank you Kagome.is.best for correcting my mistakes.

Declaimer. I don't own Inuyasha.

Devil of a babysitter

By:anari01

"It seems you guys don't want me at home. Or maybe you're agreeing with those damn doctors, because you don't want me to meet your little fiancé. Or maybe you all secretly hate me and you're just working me to the bone so I can make some money for my future so called treatment. What is it mother? Which one is it?" Kagome Higurashi stared at the passing scenery as her mother's eyes peered into the rearview mirror. The car ride was- how Kagome described it- the worst shity thing in the world. She had a sickness; a weird idiotic sickness that psychiatrist diagnosed her with but she knew it was nothing. It wasn't even an illness but her mother took it seriously as always and went with what the so-called doctors instructed.

"Dear you know I don't think that at all. You know we all love you but the doctors say-"

"The doctors know squat. They're just poisoning your mind mother."

Sota cornered his eyes at her sister and smirked. "You're sick Kagome, and you have to stay at someone else's house while mom, and I go on a cruise ship, and I also get to meet mommies fiancé." The brat stuck his tongue out and laughed. It acquired so much to restrain herself but the annoying squealing of a taunting laughter coming out of her kid brother's mouth was the last straw. She wrapped her hands around his neck and wanted to strangle him but her mother's eyes that were filled with disappointment reframed her from doing so.

"That's why you are going to do this job Kagome. You're anger is getting the best of you, and you should take the doctors advice, and do those breathing exercises."

"Mom don't go all psychiatric on me okay. I know everything they said, but I just choose not listen to it." As the car came to a halt, Kagome cringed at the site of the house she was going to be staying in this damn house for 3 weeks, 21 days and a gazillion hours. It was a 3 story house, with gargoyle statues hanging on the roof top, and two sets of cemented-columns, which perched a roof above a coble stone path that led to the front door. She always despised rich people, and now she had to live with one.

"Fuck." She muttered.

"What was that Kagome? What did the doctors say about-"

"I know, I know… they said those curse words are signs of ange,r and I shouldn't use them. Man if it wasn't for that stupid-"

"Kagome!"

"What? Sota uses the word 'stupid' all the time."

Her mother sighed as she got out of the car leaving the two siblings to share a look. Kagome knew her mother was disappointed but she ignored the guilt. Stepping out of the car she helping her mother with the luggage. Living the lapse of luxury was going to become, or seemed to be quite relaxing, but she wasn't here for a spa. Unfortunately she was here for a job and she knew that blood was going to be shed if she couldn't control her anger.

Kagome walked along the cobble stone pathway with a luggage in hand. It was going smoothly for a while but as she got toward the front door her little brother who walked beside her quickly ran off to the other direction like rapid fire. He looked one way and ran off toward the other and Kagome glanced to where his brother was gawking.

For a moment she tensed and her eyes widened as a little boy no older than 7, stood centimeters away from her. He had a bucket in his hand and a smile on his face. He was quite cute for a little guy who had a malicious smirk. With his silver hair and his red clothing Kagome couldn't take her eyes off of the little angel but horns stuck out of that head of his as he took a step forward.

"You anger management freak!" The boy yelled as a ton of water came her way, and cascaded off of her skin. Sota widened his eyes at the site, and almost fell down at what the boy just had done. The water that soaked through her favorite pink top, dripped from her hair, and gathered at her feet.

"K-Kagome?", Sota said nervously. He could see the anger that was evident in her clenched fist, and her trembling arm. Sota wondered if it was because of the chilly cold water that masked her body, or the fury that was building very quickly.

The kid was smart, while Kagome tried to do her breathing exercises the kid had already run into the house with a tirade of laughter escaping his devilish lips. Sota could hear his footsteps in the house as he left the door wide open but his attention went straight back to his sister who ran into the house like rapid fire.

"You're so dead kid!" Water trailing from behind, She sprinted through the house with the child in sight. Her only target ran up the spiral staircase, his eyes coming into view as he frantically looked over his shoulders.

"Come back here you brat!" Closer, and closer she got the wider her smile became. He was dead, and she knew it. This kid didn't know what was coming the moment he through that bucket of water at her, and she was going to show him who was boss.

The house was enormous, she was already out of breath but as the child turned a corner she picked up speed. She can catch her breath later once her hands were around that child's neck so she ran as if her life depended on it. Though with her smile fading fast, she came up to the corner to only reveal the kid hiding behind an extremely gorgeous man.

"She's going to kill me Sesshy. I told you she was the anger management of evil. I told you. I want dad to come home." The child that held on to the man's leg stuck his tongue out at her causing her to glare at him. This kid had a split personality for sure because once the man's golden eyes glanced down at him; the kid immediately placed his tongue in that mouth of his and pouted, whimpering like a puppy.

"Inuyasha go in your room."

"But Sesshomaru."

"Remember what I told you about talking back to me Inuyasha. Now go to your room." Inuyasha glared at Kagome, and stomped down the corridor, his arms crossed in front of his chest. If it weren't for the intimidating guy in front of her that blocked her way, she would have killed that kid right now but her gaze glued onto his golden alluring eyes. It was enchanting but she snapped out of it once Sesshomaru took a step forward.

"You should do your job and get on your knees when I approach you."

"You must be kidding. You remotely think I'll get on my knees to a bitch like you."

"Insubordinate, disobedient, reluctant, resentful, and with the lack of education. Hmm dad must have been drunk when he hired you." His hand wrapped tightly around her wrist, pulling her forcefully to her knees. It was painful as her wrist literally felt like it was going to snap at any moment.

His glaring eyes that once mesmerized her, looked down at her as she clawed her nails in his arm.

"L-Let me go you bastard."

"You must be kidding." He taunted with a smirk.

"Fuck. I'm going to kill you if you don't let me go."

"You're only talk you know that. Your job is to baby-sit my little brother, and if you remotely put a scratch on him you'll get more than a broken wrist got it?" He released her and walked passed the slumped girl who held her wrist. She was getting more than she was expecting, and this guy was about to become her biggest rival. Now payback was in order, but it would be foolish to get at him right now. She had 3 weeks and a smile crept on her face.

"At least I can torture these stupid idiots." She whispered.

Getting down stairs and with no sign of her mother or little brother in sight she rolled her eyes. They were so excited to go on their stupid cruise that they didn't even bother to say good-bye. _What a family. _She thought distastefully, grabbing her bags, and climbing the stairs once again.

"Hey bitch!" Sesshomaru looked up at the girl. "Where's my room?"

"I can show you where your room is." She was startled as she turned around to see Inuyasha. He held that angelic smile, but she was no fool. Her brother was just like him, and she knew that he was up to something. Giving him an awkward stare she smiled back at him, trying to reduce the anger that gradually increased. She had to change her soaked clothing before she got sick, and she couldn't let that happen so she gave in.

"Okay. Fine show me where my room is but no tricks. Got it?"

"Sure thing. So what's your name?" Inuyasha walked ahead, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Kagome. So that guy, Sesshomaru, he's your brother right?"

"Yeah."

"Well does he ever smile?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Never. He said that smiling or laughing is an idiotic way to articulate one's maturity. What ever that means."

Kagome came to a halt once Inuyasha immediately stopped in place and looked toward the double doors.

"This is your room." He was as polite to open the doors for her as she stepped in and put her luggage down, looking at the lavished room, with a walk in closet, a balcony that viewed a beautiful garden, the canopied bed, and the dresser which had a full length mirror that was perched along the wall.

"It's beauti-"

**Slam!**

Quickly turning to a shut door she ran to it and yanked on the doorknob. The squirt locked her in and she had no way of escaping. Pull after pull, the door wouldn't budge and the only option left was to slam her fist on the door and scream.

"You little brat! Open this door!"

"Yeah right. Once my daddy hears that you're not doing your job, it's back to those anger management sessions! Ha Ha!"

"You stupid kid! I'm going to break down this door and strangle you!"

"Than try you- Hey what the- Sesshy let go- Nooo!" Shuffling of footsteps were heard beyond the door and than the lock clicked. She instinctively backed away from the door but it didn't open. There was no noise and she wondered if they miracle just dropped dead. Though her hopes diminished as the doorknob turned and it slowly opened. She was baffled by the awkward smile on Sesshomaru's face. It wasn't really a smile but a malevolent smirk.

"Your brothers a pest. If I didn't have to take this stupid job than I wouldn't be here you know that." The nerve of the bastard, he wasn't even listening. He just passed by her like she was nothing and went to the balcony where a breeze flowed through the drapes that hung from the ceiling. There was nothing outside by he stayed there, leaning his arms on the railing, and looking down at the garden.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Come."

She arched a brow. "Excuse me."

"Can you come here please?" The request was rather polite so she walked toward him. She winced at the harsh sunlight that beamed down at her but she stood beside him. For a while they gazed at the roses and daffodils that bloomed so beautifully. She was amazed that a family that contained 2 men, and a boy could grow such beautiful flowers. _Maybe they hired someone. Lazy bastards, _she mused.

"So what do you want huh? You call me here, and you just stare at those flowers."

Sesshomaru took his arm off of the railing, and brushed his fingertip through her hair. His expression softened as she jerked back, and glared at him. It was expected so he didn't think anything of it once she started to move away from him.

" Don't touch me you got it. I'll break your hand if you touch a single strand on my head again."

"As I said before you're all talk."

"What ever. I can literally break your arm. I took karate classes so you better watch your step."

The whining was truly annoying, but he moved toward her until she had nowhere to go, and she was right up against the wall. He stood in front of her, watching as her eyes as they quickly shut and her arms in front of her as if protecting herself. She was at the verge of crying, he didn't help, but notice that she was trembling as well.

"So you make all this talk and your there scared out of your mind. Idiot I swear." Holding a lock of her hair firmly in his hands he wondered if she would really attempt to defend herself. She was an annoyance with nothing, but her mouth to defend herself. Loud, obnoxious, and rude. He could see how people can be intimidated, but with her with profuse trembling it really didn't matter if she had a mouth, because she couldn't move at this point.

"What a shame. You're scared like a cat. So if I kiss you what would you do?" His voice was gentle and his eyes fixed on hers.

"S-Shut up! I'm not scared! I'm not scared of you at all. You are scum, and that's all I see you as… you understand me." This was all a laugh to him because the one slight movement toward her made her arms tense and she covered her face, tears spilling from her eyes. The explicit emotion of fear draped her every being. He didn't even know why she still talked like she does; she was nothing but a wuss. Well she is a girl after all.

"You're an annoyance. You're just a little girl and if you keep it up, you're attitude will get the best of you. Just the person who tries to-" He was surprised for a second and that was how long it took to taste blood on the tip of his tongue. The fist that sunk in his cheek caused the look on his face to stay in place for quite a long time. Not that it only hurt but it also knocked him off of his feet. He was a man so falling on your ass because of a punch that was supposed to feel like a mosquito bite did hurt his pride.

Spitting out blood he glared up at her, she had a glare all her own. Intimidating and daunting, he tried not to wipe his own scowl off of his face. Just her eyes alone seemed like she wanted to kill someone, and lucky him that those eyes stared straight at him.

"I'm not a little girl ,and I know what you were going to say. You were going to say that I'm nothing but a toy right? That I'm nothing but a girl who has to fall under the male dominance regulation! I hate men. I hate this house, and I hate you!"

When he thought she was finished, and was going to run away, she pounced on Sesshomaru, forcing him to lie on his back. With her hands rough on his shoulders and her legs straddling his waist, Kagome clenched a tight fist and launched it at his face. She was going on the wrong step as to pick a fight with him but he was prying into her personal space. It was always like this though. If a man even laid a hand on her shoulder she made sure his unmarred skin would be draped in black and blue.

"Don't ever come near me again." Couple of punches here, and there. He just laid there on the ground, taking each, and ever single hit. He had blood trailing down the corner of his mouth, and a nearly bruised eye. It was awkward, but Kagome just kept swinging. She could admit that this punching bag did relieve a lot of stress, and most importantly anger.

"I hate you. I hate every ounce of you, and your damn scowls. You don't even know me and you're already judging me. I hate it!" Her muscles were aching but she kept on punching him. "You irrefutable jerk. You stupid little-"

"Are you done?" He said, grabbing her hand to prevent another hit that was coming his way. He perched his self on his elbow and sat up, holding both of her arms tightly. There was a lot of power left in her as she tried to get out of his grasp, and swing but Sesshomaru had had enough of this. "Did you not forget that I'm the one that's evaluating you? I'm the one that decides if you go back to those damn sessions you hate so much. Anger management can be such a bitch you know that?" He quickly switched places with her, slamming her on to the ground. His strength was over powering and she couldn't break free but maybe she deserved it. Her wrists were being held with one hand and as his free hand curled into a fist right in front of her, she closed her eyes. _Here comes another bruise to the face. _Holding her breath and waiting for the intense blow to the face, she raised a brow as a light flick with his finger slightly hit her forehead.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"What am I supposed to do? Punch you or something?"

"Yeah. It was better than a flick to the forehead you idiot. You better take your chance now or you'll regret it when I get back at you."

"I'll take my chances. Angered freak." He got off of her and walked away. But there was this slight moment where she actually thought that he was going to kiss her. It was supposed to be a feeling where she would have butterflies in her stomach. Just that feeling but she didn't, she angrily got up, and approached her drawer, picking up a jewelry box.

"Stupid Sesshomaru." There was a pretty tune as she opened the box, and a ballerina dancer twirled in it. She didn't care if she was going to get a bad report from that man. It was like this was some kind of prison, but with the lapse of luxury added. He was her future, and he decided if she was going to final be free of those sessions, and finally have a life. There was no point anymore, as she clenched the box in hand she looked at the balcony.

The glass door that she had closed was her target and there was no hesitation as she threw the music box right through the glass. Anger or not, she watch as the glass shattered, causing an earsplitting sound. Rushing footsteps were heard coming down the corridor, and Inuyasha came bursting in.

"What happened? The door, the glass, what did you do?"

Kagome smiled and turned to the little boy. "It seems that those stupid sessions don't work."

"You know how much that cost? You're in big trouble now."

Rolling her eyes at the boy, Kagome sat on the bed, hearing footsteps march up the stairs, and coming there way. Sesshomaru ran in with a traumatized look on his face as the 2000-dollar glass door was now shattered into pieces. Kagome didn't care as she jovially got up, and smiled at the two bewildered brothers.

"So I broke it. Go ahead call my mom. I don't really care anymore. I broke the glass, and you'll tell my psychiatrist what happened. I'll go back to those stupid sessions, and-"

"Inuyasha."

"Yes big brother."

"Remember the number for that repairman."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes I do. But don't you want me to call Daddy, and tell him-"

"No. Just call that repair guy, and tell him what happened." Inuyasha stood up straight and saluted like a soldier ready to go on a mission. He ran outside but stopped when he got to the door, and instantly stuck his tongue out at the devilish woman who just glared right back at him.

She wanted to go home, she wanted to ruin everything for her mother's cruise and go straight home but this man. He refused to tell on her and that stricken her with resentment.

"Why?" She said dryly.

"Why what?"

"Don't act stupid with me Sesshomaru. Aren't you going to tell on me?"

Sesshomaru let out an irritable sigh. "Of course not. It's summer vacation, and there's nothing for me to do so why not let you stay here. It's a way for me to torture you, and a way for you to suffer. Either or I'll still win, it may cost money keeping you hear but it'll be worth it when you start listening to me. It's just a matter of breaking you first."

"Yeah right. If you think I'll just fall in your arms, and listen to your every word than you're wrong."

Sesshomaru smiled. "We'll see Kagome...I'll make sure you're life is a living hell."


End file.
